


Question de bonheur

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [496]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Joyful, M/M, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Lukas fait en sorte de toujours être heureux pour Jan.
Relationships: Lukáš Hrádecký/Jan Zimmermann
Series: FootballShot [496]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Question de bonheur

Question de bonheur

  
Lukas fait partie des gens heureux en permanence, il adore sourire, même quand tout pourrait aller mal, il préfère penser à tout ce qui va que penser à tout ce qui pourrait ne pas aller. En plus, il ne peut qu'être heureux, il partage sa vie avec Jan, qui lui aussi sourit souvent, mais pas assez à son goût. Bastian à l'époque quand ils jouaient ensemble souriait tout autant que lui. Bref, Lukas est heureux dans sa vie, et il espère que Jan profite de tout le bonheur qui peut rayonner de lui pour l'être aussi.

  
Lukas a appris pour sa tumeur, il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer que Zimbo avait pu autant souffrir par le passé. C'est pour ça qu'il prend son rôle à cœur, il doit être le gars qui rend Jan heureux en toutes circonstances. Lukas ne sait pas vraiment comment il a fait pour tomber si vite sous le charme de son coéquipier, mais il ne le regrettera jamais, parce qu'avoir Jan dans sa vie ne peut que le rendre heureux.

  
Fin


End file.
